The field of this invention is related to a flying insect exterminating apparatus which utilizes a vacuum which creates an airstream that will draw the insect into an insect collecting stream which is sufficient to cause killing of the insect.
Flying insects such as flies, mosquitos and the like are a definite undesirable annoyance within homes, offices, restaurants and other such establishments. To rid one of such flying insects, it is common to utilize a fly swatter. A fly swatter, when swung by a human being at the insect, literally smashes the insect most commonly causing a smudge on the wall, window or whatever surface the insect was located. Therefore, the user may be in a quandary as to whether to swat the fly, causing the smudge, or just to leave the fly alone.
As an alternative of swatting of flies, there has been commonly used fly paper. Fly-paper is a strip of paper upon which is been applied a sticky substance and also an attractant. If the fly lands on the fly paper, the fly is not able to get free and eventually dies. The use of fly paper is generally considered to be unsightly as well as unsanitary.
Another way in which insects are commonly exterminated is through the use of an insecticide. However, each insecticide permeates the air with an undesirable odor. Therefore, the use of such an odor in certain environments such as homes, office and restaurants is not desirable.
Some flying insects such as the common household fly are quite elusive. However, it has been found that if one takes an intake nozzle of a fly exterminator and points it directly at, and in close proximity to, a fly which has lighted on an object, and that intake nozzle be thrusted forward rapidly, that the fly will be captured within that nozzle. It has been known in the past to utilize such a thrusting flying insect exterminating device and reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,308,497 issued to B. R. Jolly and 454,720 issued to H. C. Dexter. Also, the following Patent references may be found to be of interest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,319 issued to Gerry R. Garcia; 3,231,997 issued to Earl M. Shugarman; 1,797,557 issued to E. R. Stine, et al.; 1,377,201 issued to B. R. Jolly; 995,911 issued to R. J. Russel; 1,141,039 issued to R. H. Cox; and 3,330,063 issued to C. J. Lockwood.